Dance Dare
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Dan needs to film his Ellen Dance Dare for his Truth or Dare 4 video but Phil is a little nervous to film it for him. Phan oneshot requested by the lovely 1katiemariee :)


_A/N: My first youtube fic! Yay! Haha :') this was requested by the awesome 1katiemariee. I hope you like it!_

_Sadly I do not own Dan and Phil they own themselves._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Dan pulled out the toothpaste from the cabinet and squeezed it. But nothing came out. He sighed.

"Eurgh! Phil!"

"What?"

"You've put the empty toothpaste tube back in the cabinet again!"

"Sorry."

He muttered to himself as he reached to the back of the cabinet for a new tube. Phil seemed unable to clean up after himself but Dan loved him for it. Dan brushed his teeth before leaving the room.

He walked into the kitchen, closing the three cupboards Phil had left open before walking into the sitting room. He smiled as Phil looked up at him.

"Are we going out of not?"

"Do I have to come with you?"

"Of course you have to bloody come with me! I need someone to hold the bloody camera you fool!"

He smiled as Phil pouted before walking over to him. A shiver went down his spine as Phil moved a stray piece of hair off his face.

"Don't call me a fool."

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and stared into his eyes.

"You are fool, an awkward fool and I'm gonna call you one."

Phil opened his mouth to protest but Dan stopped him by bringing his lips down onto his. He pulled away after a moment smiled.

"Come on, go get ready."

He watched Phil walk away before sitting down. He loved Phil. He loved his awkwardness and the fact he found it impossible to say swear words. And he loved that he was lucky enough to be in love with his best friend.

"Which shirt looks better?"

He came out of his daydreaming and blinked as he heard Phil speak. Dan opened and closed his mouth a few times as he took in Phil's appearance. He had on a pair of boxers and that was it. Dan tried to concentrate on the two t-shirts Phil was holding up but Phil's current state of dress for very distracting. Finally he took a breath in an attempt to clear his head.

"The blue one."

"Thought you'd say that."

Dan smiled and his eyes lingered on Phil as he walked back into his bedroom again. He laughed to himself slightly, he'd had to be more prepared for when Phil just walked around half naked.

* * *

They walked the short distance to where they would be filming Dan's 'dance dare' video and stopped. The street wasn't exactly busy with people but it wasn't empty either. Phil was suddenly nervous again.

"Dan I don't think I can do this."

He looked up at Dan as he felt him squeeze his hand. Phil couldn't help but smile as he saw the reassuring smile on Dan's face. Why was Dan so good at reassuring him and making sure he was okay? Phil was grateful to him for everything he'd done but Phil was drawing the line at filming Dan do a dance dare.

"You're not the one who has to do the dare."

"I know but I'm the one who has to stand filming the crazy boy dancing in the street."

Phil tried to keep a straight face as Dan glared at him but before long, a laugh escaped his mouth. He laughed more as he watched Dan try his hardest not to smile too. If only the person who had dared Dan to do the Ellen dance dare could see the trouble they'd caused but Phil had to admit, helping Dan film his Truth or Dare videos was very fun.

"Just pretend you're a tourist who's just randomly filming what you see."

"Do I look like a tourist?"

He looked down at himself and then back up at Dan and raised his eyebrows. For a moment Dan looked him up and down too before bursting into fits of laughter. Phil sighed before starting to walk away, he wouldn't really leave but Dan didn't know that.

"Fine, film it yourself."

A second later he felt Dan catch his hand and stopped before slowly looking at him.

"I'm sorry Phil. Please stay."

He stared into Dan's deep eyes and felt himself crumbling. How could he say no to that? So finally he sighed and saw a large smile spread across Dan's face. He accepted the camera that Dan held out to him before smiling mischievously.

"I'll by all means film it but I'm so doing it from the first floor of the Starbucks across the road."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it!_

_BYE!_


End file.
